WHISPER TO A SCREAM PART 1
by urharmony
Summary: JEMMA. A teen romance/horror series (Based On Scream). Not only are they trying to deal with falling in love with another, but Emma and Jay's lives have suddenly been turned into a horror flick ever since Sean went mad and tried to kill them & their friends. When they think it's over, a new killer always appears.. Will they and their friends survive to the end?
1. Killer Party

**You don't need to tell me, I know I rip off scream a little but it's because I want to make a sequel, and SCREAM gave me the perfect idea for the story, but I need a dark past for Emma. You'll find out what I mean soon. Enjoy the story!**

The prank was _cruel_, Emma knew that. She sniffed and tried not to cry as she tried to wipe the paint off of her that Rick had left when he tried to kiss her. The prank was cruel but was she _more_ cruel for shoving him away when he forced himself onto her?

She really didn't mean to 'lead him on' as he put it.. she was trying to be his friend when nobody else would. He looked at her like she was a monster for pulling away, but she just didn't see him like that. She tried to suck it up, and decided to just take the shirt off and throw it into the trashcan. Nobody could ever know he tried to kiss her, she'd just have to keep her distance from now on was all. The strength he had when she tried to get away was a little scary, she still shook a bit from it but tried to ignore it. He'd never really want to hurt her would he?

She prepared herself before she left the girls bathroom, and she walked back out into the Degrassi halls and pretended everything was okay.

Meanwhile, Rick slowly walked down Degrassi hall, dried up yellow paint on him still, he had run home for his gun. He turned a corner, to stop when Sean Cameron was suddenly in his face, his blue eyes darkened, staring back into Ricks eyes dangerously and Rick jumped since startled. Sean looked like he knew exactly what Rick was going to try to do. And he did..

"Put it **away." **Sean said, giving Rick a mad and stern look. Knowing what he was up to.

"why?" Rick spat but looked scared as hell but also curious. Sean could go running and screaming Bloody Murder, but he wasn't.. that wasn't normal.

Sean looked around, noticing no one watching them and turned back to Rick with a smirk, "Cause I have a better plan." he said.

Now, about 5 minutes later, Sean stood with Rick around a corner that peeked into a hall full of kids at their lockers. Rick eyed them all with Sean standing behind him in the shadows.

"they did it." Sean told him while pointing to his 'friends', Jay, Alex and Spinner, "They threw the paint and feathers on you." he whispered to Rick

Rick shook with anger, "I want them dead." He watched others walk down the hall, didn't even care what happened to him either.

"We'll get to it." Muttered Sean, looking around skeptically. He didn't want anybody to see him with Rick, it'd look too suspicious.

"Emma too." Rick said, looking over his shoulder, "I want Emma Nelson." He almost growled. How she led him on, she needed to be dealt with.

Sean's blue eyes peirced into Ricks, "I'll deal with Emma." He confirmed, raising an eyebrow.

"NO ME!" Rick whispered harshly, fully turning around now.

Sean snickered and asked, "You really want to fight me on this? Or do you want my help?"

Rick paused, and frowned deeply. "We can really do this and get away with it?" Rick asked him slowly.

"Yup." Sean breathed, annoyed. Wasn't this guy suppose to be smart?

"How?"

"Watch a few movies, take a few notes." Replied Sean with a dark smirk.

Later..

"I can't believe that freak kissed you!" Manny exclaimed, now sitting with Emma at the lunch table the next week.

Emma had let her know what happened after the game show with Rick, when he tried to kiss her... and how she admitted she only felt sorry for him, didn't like him like that. Rick had been skipping school a lot since the prank, she was _almost worried._

Emma just sipped her bottle of water and sighed, "I don't want to talk about it anymore..." she said

Liberty, JT, and Toby sat around the table with them as well. Liberty smiled sadly to Emma, "If you do need to talk though, I'm here."

Emma smiled softly back but shook her head, "It wasn't too bad, nothing to freak out over. Just going to avoid him from now on." She shrugged.

JT looked to Toby, "Maybe you could too." He taunts. He didn't understand why Toby liked hanging out with that freak Rick.

Manny rolled her eyes at JT, "Where is Toby going to go when his other only friend ditched him for Webster over there?" she points to Libertys brother, Danny, playing with his basketball at the other end of the cafeteria and waved when they looked over.

Toby looked down, it was true, JT ditched him for no reason. Rick was his only friend now and he wasn't that bad of a guy! Sure he had his wierd moments but who didn't?

Jt sighed, narrowing his eyes at Toby who avoid his look. JT rolled his eyes and admitted, "OK. I may of been acting like a dick lately." JT slapped Toby's back, "Lets go play some ball Tobster, impress some ladies." He teased and Toby did a double take at JT. Was he serious?

He raised his eyebrow and then nodded, standing up and leaving with him as the girls rolled their eyes smiling. What ladies?

"Aw, friends again at last." Joked Liberty to Manny who giggled but then noticed Emma still out of it.

"Em?" she snaps her fingers in front of her face.

Emma blinked and then sighed, "I do still feel bad about the prank that was pulled on him." She admits.

"why? Wasn't you." Manny said with a shrug, nodding behind Emma shoulder, "It was clearly them."

Emma looked over her shoulder and saw Spinner with Jay. Defiantly true, Emma saw the smirk on Jay's face after it had happened. Also, Spinner was proudly clapping, Alex was even trying to hide her smirk. Emma couldn't help it, being the girl she was, she got up and went over because it'd been eating at her for days. Why did they have to do what they did?

"Jay." She said with crossed arms, "Can I speak to you?"

Spinner and Jay were laughing while in the cafeteria line waiting for food until Jay looked at the speaker with a glare until he noticed it was Emma. He had to smirk, it had felt like it'd been forever since he and his favorite enemy had went at it. She had been getting hotter too, so it'd be more fun to get under her skin..he wondered if he still could as he eyed her up and down. Geez.. when did they start growing up so fast?

Spinner was still laughing and grinning weirdly between Emma and Jay until Jay got serious and nodded at Spinner, giving him the motion to go. Emma looked serious right now. "What is it, Greenpeace?"

Emma didn't know why Jay had so much power over all these guys like Spinner, Towerz and even Sean. He was such an ass and acted as if he owned the school and the only ones that let him think that were the ones who didn't stick up to him. She wasn't like that, she didn't care for his 'I don't give a shit' attitude and his mean snarl from time to time didn't scare her either.

Spinner rolled his eyes but did leave, and they stood face to face with another.

Jay leaned on the wall by him, and held an untouched chocolate milk that he shook tauntingly, "Is it the milk? Want me to go say sorry to the cow?" he smirked while looking down at her.

She snickered, "Don't you think Mr Raditch is going to notice the only person who had permission behind the gym was Alex or Marco?" Emma asked him curiously.

Jay sighed, "Gp, don't you get tired of playing Nancy Drew?" he asked, leaning off the wall and stepping awfully close to her, "**Ofcourse** I did it. Who else is that clever?"

"Clever?" Emma asked, raising an eyebrow and snickered. He couldn't help but grin, her fire and spunk always had him begging for more. She went on, "Don't you get tired of playing the bad guy, Jay?" she asked him quite seriously. He shut his mouth slowly, eyes still on hers skeptically and hers filled with so much curiosity about him. Didn't he ever feel bad? He couldn't be just some heartless guy all the time..

Jay clenched his jaw and looked away as he explained bluntly, "Tell me, Emma. Who was it who protected **you** from Rick Murray at the start? Was **I **the _**Bad**_** Guy** then?" he tilted his head ever so curiously back at her and she looked away from him but couldn't escape his words, "You may of stopped the fight that happened after, but you saw that look on his face when you 'accidentally' tripped him at The Dot.. He wanted to _hurt you_." The truth hurt.

She swallowed the lump in her throat and starred up into Jay's eyes. He almost looked like he cared about her and her heart seemed like it actually skipped a beat but no, that had to be impossible. This was Jay Hogart.

Jay looked away suddenly and went to walk off before he turned bad, "My advice? Stay far away from him, Emma."

Emma? The blonde couldn't help but watch him walk away at the corner of her eye. He never really spoke her name before. The way it rolled off his tounge.. Emma blinked and snapped out of it, turning back to her friends table and walked back quickly. She tried to forget about that conversation and tried to ignore butterflies that were in her stomach. That was silly.

The next night, Rick and Sean were at Sean's house now. Sean yanked out a costume out of his closet as Rick slowly stepped into Sean's room, a bit shakily. He was nervous. Sean was a bad boy, trouble maker, just like Jay and Spinner right? So how could he trust him?

"We'll be wearing this to cover our face and identity." Sean confirms, tossing the costume on his bed.

Rick looked down at the costume on Sean's bed and creepily grinned, "Ghost face." He said out loud. He liked it. His eyes held glee and excitement. Those little Degrassi jerks were going to pay.

Sean rolled his eyes, "Let's just do this Rick. Tonight." He said, pulling a drawer out and grabbed out two large knifes.

Rick swallowed hard, staring at them and it shined him in the face.. he wasn't scared, he was ready for this. Just was nervous because this was so perfect..But he couldn't help but to ask..

"Why can't I get Emma?" he questions curiously as Sean turned from him to look out the window while holding his knife in his own hand, his back facing Rick now.

He sighed and finally replied, "Emma hurt you once. She hurt me **a lot** more then that." He stabbed his knife down so hard into his table that it stuck, standing up straight. Ricks eyes widened but then smiled.

School had ended for that week and Emma and Manny walked together down Degrassi steps, waiting for JT's car to pull around and drive them home. That's when Emma noticed Jay's famous orange civic, with him leaning on the front of it, watching her closely while he smoked a cigerette.

God, she hated cigerettes with the pollution and effects from it..yet, when he smoked it from his lips she was in a trance.. or maybe that was his eyes piercing through hers. Jay's always had nice eyes-

Emma looked quickly away and back to Manny who was talking about something until Jay actually started walking over to her. Emma's breathing got unsteady since not knowing what the heck he wanted from her.

"Greenpeace." He greets and slowly gazed at Manny, "Santos..." he focused right back on Emma, "Party tonight GP, at Spins house." He tauntingly glanced in Manny's direction, "Your friend here will defiantly know the way to his bedroom- I mean house."

Manny fumed, her and Spin _were kinda maybe _hooking up behind Paige's back but Spin swore he was going to dump her soon. But then again, Craig said that about Ashley too. She couldn't believe Spin told his friends about them though.. if Paige found out, it would start world war 3.

Meanwhile Emma tried not to give Manny a look. Did her best friend not learn!? Cheating equals bad.

Emma sighed and put her hands on her hips, "What makes you think I want to come?" she taunted Jay who couldn't hold back his grin. Had he mentioned he loved how long her blonde hair was getting? Some days he caught himself staring at it, wondering how soft it was. Alex always had short hair, sometimes greasy and smelt of smoke.

"Tell you what if you come?.." Jay asked, raising an eyebrow as if a dare, "..I'll apologize to Rick." He said with a smirk down at her.

Emma gave him an odd look, why'd he WANT her to come? Yet...hearing the word 'sorry' come out of Jay's mouth would be pretty life altering.

"JAY!" they heard a yell.

Spinner and Alex waited by his car for him, Alex with her friend Ellie, who thought it was strange Sean has been sick all week too... but wouldn't question it. Her poor boyfriend probably had the flu. "What's he doing with _her?" _Ellie practically sneered, noticing Sean's ex Emma with Jay and looked to Alex.

Alex carelessly shrugged as if she didn't care when she actually did. She been catching Jay eyeing Emma a lot lately... His teasing her was becoming too much like _flirting _with her. Alex would never admit it outloud either, but she knew Emma was pretty and not so flat chested anymore.. lots of guys were turning their heads and she was scared her boyfriend might be one of them. Jay has cheated before on Alex, and she knew it, hell she did it once too but over her dead body if she'd ever let him try to go after her mortal enemy, Emma Treehugger Nelson.

Meanwhile, Jay looked over his shoulder from infront of Emma and Alex was giving him a 'what the hell' look. He turned back to Emma and grabbed her wrist, before reaching into his pocket and getting a pen. Even Manny had to raise her eyebrows impressed..was he writing down his number? She eyed him and then Emma, smirking while she did. She could see potential here..Emma had failed to make Sean a changed man but maybe it could work on Jay? Or was that just wishful thinking?

Jay could be such a trouble maker sometimes..

He walked a few steps backwards when he was finished, still watching Emma with a smirk as she looked down at her hand. He grinned sideways until turning and going back to his friends and girl friend.

Manny peeked with Emma to her hand, the address of the party and his number.

"As if." Manny said while trying to stop even herself from grinning and blushing for Emma but Jay was gorgeous. Tall, lean, not TOO buff but buff enough and a smirk that made girls knees weak and for some reason, he had his eyes on Emma quite hypnotizingly. But lets face it, Emma was a babe too.

Manny turned to Emma who was a bit in a daze and then blinked, looking at Manny with a snicker, rolling her eyes, "As if." she said and tried to snort, looking less than convincing that she wasn't blushing either right now.

Manny rolled her eyes at Emma but then smiled, "Sure. But we're going to the party, right?" she danced around happily as Jt's car pulled up and Emma laughed, "Fine!"

"what about this?" asked Liberty, coming out and wearing a black short dress and they stood in Emma's room.

Emma couldn't believe they were going, she couldn't help but gaze down at Jay's writing on her hand now and then either. When he held it, she swore she felt these wierd tingles...she didn't know what it was. What was up with him? And what had happened to his more insulting remarks at her? It's like the older they got, the weaker his comebacks he had SUCH a staring problem lately...

Clearly Emma couldn't put it together.

Manny giggled on Emma's bed, "Boys will go coo coo banana's if you wear that out, Lib!"

Liberty blushed. Emma then got dressed next, and casually was putting her school clothes in her hamper as Manny and Liberty's mouths dropped when they saw her, staring at her.

"Em!" Manny squeeked, a sly grin growing.

Liberty pouted, "Why can't I have legs like you, Emma?"

Emma wore a mini light blue jean skirt, up top she wore a white tank top that ended just below her belly botton, flashing a bit of skin but not too much. Her hair was long, curled and bouncy. It looked natural, and her bangs perfectly pinned straight across. She wore some mascara and her skin was flawless. She shrugged and muttered, "Lets just go before I change my mind."

Manny yelped, jumping up and grabbing her jacket. She would NOT let Emma ruin the fun tonight! They HAD to go! "Toby and JT are going to meet us there. Supposedly EVERYONE is going to be there." Manny explained and led them up the stairs to Emma's front door.

"Yeah, like even my brother." Joked Liberty while putting on her jean jacket and she shut the front door behind them. Off to the party they go!

The party was pretty big at Spinner's house. He had a big house though and it was all grey brick and on the inside walls were white, everything looked classy and like a nice family home with obviously parents away on vacation or something. Emma took notice even Paige and Hazel were here, even though rumor had it that Paige dumped Spin today. Must of found out about that Manny thing or something..

"I'll take your coats, ladies. They'll be in the guest room." Said a voice and they turned to Jimmy Brookes.

Emma took hers off and handed it to him, they all did, and said their thankyous, he nodded and left.

Meanwhile, upstairs...

Sean stood with Rick and listened to the party downstairs, "Go out the back door, you don't want anyone to see you. It's down those stairs." Sean directed. When Rick nodded, Sean explained, "I'm going to go down to the party, pretend everythings normal while you create a distraction..preferably with Raditch. Be back for midnight so we can finish off our list." He confirms. Their 'list' was the victims they picked to kill... tonight. Raditch was their first.

Rick nodded and then left. They had both decided on Raditch since he gave a shit about his students. He always blamed Sean for things he never done and didn't ever stand up for Rick. Maybe this wouldn't of happened if he did so now Rick was going to go get his revenge and then come back.

The music thumped as Sean walked down the other stairs, making himself shown to the party. Ellie who was talking to Marco, smiled and ran over, "I thought you weren't going to make it!" she kissed him.

Sean's eyes just went around the room and nodded, "Yeah, feeling a LITTLE sick still though."

"If it gets worse, let me know. I have some advil in my bag." she insists and Sean just nodded until his eyes fell on something he was REALLY looking for.

Emma laughed with Manny from a far, sipping slowly on her drink because little Miss Perfect NEVER drank alcohol.

As hours went by, Emma noticed her drink finishing, "Want another?" she called over to Manny, the music was so loud! Manny nodded and Emma took her cup, walking to the kitchen. As she poured drinks into their cups from a keg, a husky familiar voice teased her..

"Thought Emma Nelson didn't like to drink?"

Emma's eyes looked up, a bit stunned he was talking to her but blinked. "You, Sean Cameron, s_houldn'_t drink." She taunted a little back with a small uneasy smile when she noticed a cup in Sean's hands and went back to filling her own cup. Sean and booze didn't mix well together.

Sean watched her until walking closer and sighed, "Yup, I remember those days." Crashing Jimmy's party, bringing alcohol when he was only 13, starting fights..Sean smirked. Emma looked back and just awkwardly nodded and went to turn, "Hey." Sean called and she turned back with a deep breath.

Why did he wanna talk? They weren't 'friends', they weren't anything..he made that clear a year ago. He had really hurt her. Her first crush..

Sean shuffled his feet a bit and eyed her, "We okay?" he asked.

Emma gave him kind of a playful confused look, "You want to be?" didn't they declare war when he was stealing DVDs with Jay? And when he broke up with HER?

Sean nodded with such sincerity in his eyes, "yeah."

Emma eyed him and believed him so smiled softly and nodded, "we're okay then." With that, she left.

He smirked watching her until out of sight.

Meanwhile back at school, Raditch was finishing up some last little things before locking up his office. He hummed a tone and then heard a wierd noise. He looked behind him, nothing but the lights shut off, and empty hallways with lockers. He shrugged and turned back, locking the door and then turned.

"GAHHH!" he yelled out in horror, pain struck his face and stared at a ghost face mask. The killer had dug a knife in to his stomach and then quickly pulled it out.

Raditch fell to his knees and the killer slowly rounded him, going behind. Raditch's mouth was gushing out with blood and then the killer put his knife to his throat, and then slit it. Raditch fell to the ground, dead. But the killer aka Rick wasn't finished, he grabbed his feet and dragged him out the back doors to the school field.

It was getting a bit late at the party, so people started leaving, but our beloved Degrassi favorites stayed, and a few other randoms.

They died down the music a bit and Emma decided to go find Manny to go home. On her way down Spinners hallway from the kitchen to the front door, she squeezed past Marco and Craig who nodded at her as a greeting and she smiled back until she bumped into someone.

She looked up to the eyes of Jay Hogart, "Oh so you came." He teased playfully, crossing his arms over his chest and squinted his eyes. He wasn't sure if she would, she always had him at the edge of his seat.

"and you have an apology to practice for." She confirms with a taunting smile but her eyes twinkled, also just happy to see him. Wait..Emma whiped the smile off her face. Why was she being like this?

"Alright, Emma." He said her name again, and she felt her cheeks go warm as he drifted off, "I'm sorry I was ever a mean ass jerk to you." he said with a growing grin that he was trying to hide.

She rolled her eyes smiling. **Nooo**, he was SUPPOSE to say sorry to Rick. She shook her head, "I can't believe you, you know that? You're so irritating." she couldn't help but laugh though and he smiled back

Suddenly Alex came over and eyed them to then storm over. They both turned their heads to Alex who stood between now, arms crossed. "So what's going on here?" she taunted mostly Jay.

Emma opened her mouth but shut it. Her and Alex have fought before, she wasn't looking for another match. Though, she won last time, _just to clear things up_. Hehe.

Jay sighed, "nothin' Lex, passin by Greenpeace is all." He noted, nodding at Emma.

Alex didn't believe him for a second and decided to eye Emma who didn't look at her and just again looked around for Manny. Where was that girl? She jumped a little when Alex stepped right up to her, and even Jay almost stepped forward to stop Alex but she only leaned close to the blonde to whisper something to her that Jay couldn't even hear. "Watch out Goldie Locks, the wolf loves to bite." Alex taunts Emma before turning to Jay, "We're LEAVING, now." She demanded and stormed off.

Jay's eyes cornered at Emma, wondering what Alex said to her. Emma just awkwardly looked down into her cup, avoiding Jays eyes now. What if he_ was_ just playing with her? She was just some silly sophomore girl and he a senior with a girl friend and always stirring trouble wasn't he? There couldn't be any good intentions right now between them, right? It wasn't a good idea to feel whatever the hell she's been feeling around him lately... She had to ignore it. Couldn't be real.

Jay clenched his jaw and bit the end of his tounge, noticing Emma not even looking at him now and almost ignoring him. _Fine then. _He followed after Alex angry like, leaving her alone but you could see that it was really just hurt that crossed his face. Emma lifted her eyes when she heard the front door slam.

Emma couldn't help but to glance after Jay though as he left, and he snuck one more look at her over his shoulder before going.

Then, he was gone.

Emma looked down at her cup again, why did she feel a little disappointed that he left? She couldn't..like h-

"EMMMAAA" sang a drunk Toby. He stumbled and Emma put her hands on his chest, the other on his back, trying to keep him up and laughed.

"since when do you party hard Tobes?" she teased. Manny walked by and giggled.

Toby explained, "Since I had once sip and realized how much of a geek I am, then took more sips." He giggled and they both led him down the hall toward the stairs.

Emma looked at Manny and smirked, "You missed Sean saying sorry to **ME**, and asking if we were 'okay'" she said.

Manny snickered, "Tell that asshole you moved on!" with that she saw Spinner and skipped over to him, "Speaking of boys.."

"You can move on with me." Toby slurred to Emma who snickered at Manny and Toby both.

"Pass." Emma said as lightly as she could with a little smile. Emma shook her head and then yelped, almost dropping him until someone grabbed Toby's arm, putting it over their shoulder to help her carry him.

Sean.

Emma smiled over to him, "Thankyou." She breathed. Toby wasn't exactly light.

Sean just grinned with his dimples showing and guided Toby to the stairs, "need some water, party animal?" he joked. Toby just bent down and puked, Emma yelped jumping back and into Sean who happily caught her and rested his hands on her waist

Emma wrinkled her nose, "I think he needs some bread." She then noticed Sean's hands on her hips and coughed, stepping back to the side, and he coughed to then remove his hands.

Meanwhile, Paige went to grab some beer again out in the garage. As she stood at the fridge, she heard the door open again and turned. The killer Ghost face stood at the garage door, holding a bloody knife

Paige giggled, "Ouu, creepy. What movie is this? _Die cheerleader die_?" she eyed him, "Nice one JT." She said, she couldn't think of anyone else who would do something this silly. "Sequels are never good though and that killer costume is totally _lame_."

She went to walk over to open the door beside him but he blocked the door and she snickered.

"Cut it casper, that's a rap." She then gasped when he grabbed her wrist, taking his knife to it and she tried yanking her arm back. He slid the knife up her arm and dug as she whimpered and cried out. She pulled back as hard as she could and he let her go, making her fly to the ground. Paige crawled back in fear, holding her bleeding arm.

"HELP!" she yelled and looked around, no one could hear her because of the music in the party, she crawled up and ran to the fridge, opening it. The ghostface killer dodged the beers she threw and when she ran around him toward the door, it was locked. She then saw Spinner's doggy's door in the middle of the closed garage and ran to it before the killer swung the knife at her.

Paige screamed but he missed, and she went to the cats door, quickly sliding her head and arm through. The killer looked at the garage button, and pressed open.

"No, no, no!" she cried and tried to crawl through door. One more arm out! She tried to wiggle through but it was rizing too fast. Rick, as ghostface, watched as her body crushed when the garage couldn't hold her weight anymore, and smashed back down, cutting her in half. . That's for being such a god damn judgemental Bitch.

He went back into the house with a smirk.


	2. Our Friends Are Dead

Emma popped a chip into her mouth, standing at the snacks table. She had one arm crossed and stood there bored. Manny didn't want to go yet, Sean was staring at her all night, his clueless girlfriend beside, and even Liberty didn't want to go and was having a good time.

"Oh my god!"

Suddenly there was gasps and everyones phones were going off, and Emma watched Spinner turn down the music.

"Did you see?" he asked everyone, holding his phone.

Emma turned her head when a figure stepped next to her and asked Sean, "what's everyone so shocked about?" her phone went off too. Sean watched her get it and she covered her mouth. Oh my god is right.. there was a massive picture text sent out to everyone of Degrassi being covered with cops and caution tape, and blood on the steps. Something horrible must of happened.

"Put on channel 6!" called Jimmy and Spinner ran to his TV, putting it on.

The news girl reported, "Degrassi High principle was just found dead on the schools football field.. he was carried out from the inside-"

"I heard he was hung up on the football pole!" said a random, standing with his friends.

Suddenly, some started to cheer. Emma looked disgustingly at the group who cheered, "Let's go see it!" they all ran out.

How could somebody think this was funny or what Raditch 'deserved' just because he was a strict principle? He was still a person... who would do this?

Since the party was almost dead, and now those people leaving, it left pretty much the regulars. This left Emma with Toby, Jt, Sean, Liberty, Manny, Spinner, Craig, Jimmy, Hazel, Ellie and Marco.

Jt stood next to Liberty in awe and said, "We all hated Raditch but who would honestly kill him?" he asked. Liberty bit her lip and actually stood closer to him, feeling awful and a little scared.

Craig came from behind, talking to him but also everyone, "Clearly no one in this house thankfully." He confirms. Jimmy hugged Hazel tightly.

They nodded and Sean decided this was the moment to get them to stay. He stood beside Emma near the TV as they watched the news and suggested, "Maybe we should all stay here tonight, lock the doors incase." He said.

Spinner pointed at him and nodded, "Ya man! Slumber." He grinned excitingly around the room. The girls rolled their eyes but laughed. Craig and Jimmy raced for the big leather couch, Ellie and Marco next to them.

"I should call Chris." Liberty said, getting her cell phone out, she was seeing Emma's ex, Chris, the one Emma dated after Sean. Both Emma and even Jt rolled their eyes.

"Maybe he did it." muttered Jt rather jealously but was just joking. Ugh, he hated that Chris guy though..

Ellie then smirked, "Let's watch horror movies." She insists.

Sean glanced at his girl friend and resisted rolling his eyes, leave it to her to want to watch horror when someone is murdered. What did Jay call her? Oh right..Vampire freak. Where was Jay anyways?

Manny plopped down on the other couch with JT and Liberty, "I say the movie I know what you did last summer." She grinned, "Love Freddie Jr."

Hazel sat next to her, "No way, Ryan Phillipe!" she gushed.

The guys rolled their eyes, "Or how about a manly movie like HALLOWEEN!" everyone cheered, "JAMIE LEE CURTIS!"

Sean looked at Emma who whispered to Marco, "where's the bathroom?" he pointed and Sean watched her go up the stairs. Sean eyed Jimmy and Hazel, these two weren't suppose to be here, annoying idiots. Yet, he did hate Jimmy who always started fights with him so why not put him on the list? Rick hated him too anyways.

Sean went to sit by Jimmy who raised an eyebrow, "No room on here man." He insisted.

Sean rolled his eyes and asked, "Why don't you take your girl friend upstairs to one of the rooms then?" he taunts.

Jimmy then smirked, "Hey, good idea." He admitted and let him have the seat. He watched Jimmy go whisper something to Hazel, and led her up the stairs. Sean pulled out his phone, and texted Rick.

Emma meanwhile stood infront of the sink, splashing water on her face. Someone murdered in Degrassi.. that just.. blew her mind away. She opened the door and screamed. She covered her mouth and laughed, "Marco, you scared me."

Marco sheepishly smiled to the girl one year younger than him, "Sorry Emma, just gotta pee myself, drank too much beer." He joked and ran around her into the bathroom.

Emma nodded and closed the door after him. She passed Jimmy and Hazel on her way down and giggled to their obvious mission as they went into the guest room and she rolled her eyes. She, unlike most of Degrassi girls, has still saved her 'virtue'.

Emma sat next to Manny and they all watched the movie of Micheal Myers. Meanwhile, ghostface walked quietly around upstairs. Right before he was about to walk into the guest room, he whipped around when he heard nose from the bathroom. Marco. He put his ear up against it and then slowly opened it, hearing him still 'going' in the bathroom.

Marco hung over the toilet peeing, nodding his head and waiting for it to end. He didn't even notice the killer creep up behind him, that was until he stabbed him right into the the back. Marco's mouth hung in pain and then he dropped, hitting his head against the sink and then landed on the ground, Dead.

Ghost face dropped his body into the tub, and closed the shower curtain on it so no one would see. Next was Jimmy and Hazel, who were easy. He did Jimmy first, stabbing him several times as Hazel just stood there and screamed or cried until Rick slit her throat too. They barely even made it past second base.

Another pair of bodies into the tub.. He texted Sean back.

Downstairs, Emma jumped at the loud scary music when Myers popped out on screen. God what was with Spinner? Was he deaf? Did his Tv have to be THIS loud?!

"Who wants popcorn?" Liberty asked, and they all raised hands but focused hard on the screen, hypnotized. Sean stood up though and followed.

"I'll help." He said, following her into the kitchen. Liberty was a bit shocked but nodded. As she waited for the popcorn to pop she went into search of finding bowls. As she did this, Sean eyed a large chopping knife, just like a butcher knife.

He glanced at Liberty, "ah! Found it!" she happily took out the bowls.

Sean swiftly grabbed the knife and hid it behind his back.

"You know.." liberty starts to say, "I think we are all really growing up. I mean.. you and Emma even put up a white flag, Emma doesn't even care I'm dating Chris, and-" As Liberty slowly poured the popcorn into bowls, one bowl filled with blood and she stopped talking. She seemed confused, wondering where the blood came from. Libertys face was covered in blood, and the butcher knife laid on top of her head, dug into her brain. She fell down, dead, making a blood bath.

Sean simply stepped over her body, breathing unsteadily. His first kill. Wow. Rick was right, it was almost God like. He felt in control, which he never felt in his life..his anger always got the best of him, and people always bossed him around, told him what to do and that their was rules. Tonight though, their wasn't. He went and grabbed a clean bowl for the popcorn before walking back out, leaving Libertys body there.

Manny and Emma huddled together on the couch, fearing Micheal Myers next move on the screen. "RAWR!" Sean screamed behind them and they screamed, jumping almost out of their seats.

"SEAN!" Manny yelled but Emma had to laugh, she actually got scared. Sean smiled deciding to sit beside them. He then looked around and Spinner, Manny, Toby, JT, Craig and Ellie were left. None of them had asked yet where anyone else was. Ellie even sat clueless..and yeah, that's right, Sean even wanted to kill his own girlfriend. She was a rebound after Emma anways and so needy.

"I have to piss." Craig so kindly announced, going upstairs. He passed his beer to Emma on the way up who shrugged and started to drink it, she was already tipsy, might as well, it's been a weird night!

Jt then looked around, "Where's Liberty?" Sean watched him get up and bit the end of his tounge. Just please don't go into the kitchen. Sean then got comfortable beside Emma after noticing Ellie fell asleep on the couch. Emma felt herself even sink into him almost cuddle like, and then slowly gulped her beer. Maybe this wasn't a good idea, but it did seem rather firmiliar and comforting. She was still upset about Raditch.. and when she felt Sean's eyes on her, she couldn't help but want the attention and somewhat protection. She felt something wierd in the air tonight.. she was kind of scared.

And this movie wasn't helping..

She let herself melt a bit into his arms and his hand slowly even slipped into hers. She couldn't help but look at him, and he stared back in her eyes, nodding a bit and gripping her hand a bit tighter, showing he meant it. She kinda looked away but let him comfort her and peaked at a clueless Ellie. Emma suddenly felt a bit bad and looked down. Should she be doing this?

Manny narrowed her eyes, watching the two and rolled her eyes. Here we go again, knowing how the story ends..Sean was BAD for Emma. When wouldn't the girl learn? Suddenly though, Manny wanted her own play thing.

"Sticks." She called.

Spinner turned from the movie and she nodded toward the basement where his room was. He whined a bit, he LOVED horror movies. She gave him a 'Get over here NOW' look and he huffed but nodded, at least he could maybe get some sex. They laughed, sneaking downstairs.

Toby was still on the stairs, trying to not puke..

Meanwhile, upstairs, Craig laid already on the ground, he was face down on the floor, blood seeking down his head. Rick had hit him over the head with a fire place poker.

He then got a text from Sean:

**Got Liberty, will get Toby&JT. Emma's with me, I need you to take care of Craig and Ellie.**

Rick smiled evilly, one down, he looked at Craig, and one more to go. He didn't mind Toby getting killed, he did nothing to help him during the prank and didn't even call him to ask if he was okay.

Meanwhile, downstairs Sean and Emma found themselves alone, and Ellie laid on the couch still passed out. Even more downstairs into the basement, Manny smirked lying on top of Spinner and leaned back,taking her top off, he grinned and leaned up, kissing her.

Emma glanced to Sean back upstairs, "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She said, she just... needed to go think. Maybe it was wrong finding comfort in Sean? That was awhile ago and weren't they both moving on?

Emma got up and walked around the couch, she slowly went up the stairs passing Toby but half way up she heard screaming.

"OH FUCK OH FUCK!" they heard yelling.

Sean turned and got off the couch. Emma looked back down the stairs where it was coming from to see Toby fine, but JT running out with blood all over him from in the kitchen. She heard movement behind her from up the stairs and Toby turned when he heard her scream, Rick as ghostface stood right on top of the stairs and looking back down at them with his bloody knife. He then dashed down the hall.

Emma ran down the stairs and whipped her head around to see if it had chased her, he didn't..but what the hell was that? Sean ran to them and grabbed her as she looked around horrifically. What was that thing upstairs? And was that blood on Jts clothes?! They turned to see JT making gag noises like he wanted to puke, "JT what is it?" Emma exclaimed, ripping away from Sean.

He came from the kitchen so she looked through the open door and her mouth fell as she stepped backwards "Oh my god." She whispered.

On the floor with a butcher knife in her head was Liberty. A blood bath around her body. "Oh shitt." Sean said behind her when she bumped back into him and jumped.

Toby tried to wobble himself up, "Weren't you last in there?" he asked Sean who stepped forward threateningly.

Emma replied back though,"No I-I saw someone, he was upstairs, I don't know where he went." She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks. This can't be happening. Not liberty, not liberty! She slowly leaned on the wall, going into shock.

Spinner and Manny bursted through the doors and looked around, "What is it? We heard screaming!" Manny looked at Jt who shook uncontrollably and was white as a ghost.

The girl he's known since he was 12..was dead. The girl who crushed on him for years, the girl he could always depend on..the smartest girl he knew; was dead.

The girl he was falling for, Liberty Van Zandt, was dead.

"Jt?" Spinner asked.

Sean slowly pointed to the kitchen door, looking down as if sad and in shock as well. Manny looked over confused and then let out a thrilling scream, bending over and covering her mouth with her hands.

Emma slowly slid down the wall, curling in a ball as she hugged her knees tight. There was a killer in the house, possibly the same one who killed Raditch. He wanted **them dead.**

"Craig went up, we need to get him!" Spinner then remembered, "I can't leave him, he's one of my best friends!"

"ARE YOU CRAZY WE CANT GO UP THERE!" JT yelled and pointed to Emma on the ground, "SHE SAW SOMEONE UP THERE?"

"Maybe it is Craig." Manny cried, she didn't want to think that about it him but what if?!

"You know he would never, we need to help our friends!" Spinner yelled at her and she started to cry hard, hugging herself tight. Who could they trust!?

"Our friends are dead!" Manny cried at Spinner, tears running down her cheeks as she clenched her teeth.

Emma put her head in her hands, running her fingers through her hair and shut her eyes tight. Sean peaked over at her and swore any second she'd crack and even start rocking back and forth.

"wait." Toby then slurred looking around, "where's Ellie?" they slowly stood together and peeked into the TV room.

Ellie was gone.

"it's her, it's her!" Toby drunkenly yelled.

"SHHHH you dumbass!" Sean harshly whispered, "Killer can be anywhere!"

Spinner snickered madly, "So Cameron, did you know your girl friend was that into gore or what. I mean she's always been a gothy little freak/"

"The important part is getting out alive, alright? So shut up." Sneered Sean and bent down to help Emma up. She looked numb but let him take control, and he was happy about that. Just what he needed to make this all work.

Suddenly the lights went out. Everyone cried out or screamed. "Someone find someones hand." Jt said in the dark and found a hand, "Whose hand is this!" he freaked out.

"It's mine, it's mine!" came Manny's reply.

Emma felt a tight strong hand around hers, "Sean?" she whispered.

"I got you." he whispered in her ear. She sniffed and tried to wipe her tears away. She had to be strong right now, get out alive.

Silence.

Nothing but heavy breathing.

Then, dead silence.

"Locked in." A voice creepily whispered and dead bolted the door.

"OH GOD!" Manny cried

"UPSTAIRS!" came Spinners yell. Everyone tried to see through the dark and held the railings as they went up.

Emma and Sean stayed against the wall, "don't move or even breath." Sean whispered and suddenly Emma's hand was alone. She was alone. Emma's heart started to pound. Did..did he! H-he left her? She was alone. Was the killer still in the room!? Emma silently cried but tried to be still and silent.

"emmmmillyyy." A voice sang.

Emma shut her eyes tight, tears falling everywhere. She didn't want to die, please,please no. Suddenly the lights turned on and Emma shut her eyes tight and she slowly opened one eye. Then two. Nothing. Nobody. She breathed heavy trying to catch the breath she didn't know she was holding. As she got up she noticed the poker stick from the fire place and she grabbed it, then held it out when she heard movement behind her, ready to hit whoever with it.

"EM IT'S ME!" yelled Sean, putting his arms out in defense.

Emma dropped the stick and bursted into tears, "You left me." She cried hard and he brought her into his arms, holding her tight.

"I told you I got you. I'll protect you, got that?" he asked.

Emma nodded in his embrace but still cried, he leaned back and cupped her face. She looked into his stern eyes until he crashed his lips to hers and kept whispering over and over again that he'd get them out of here.

She didn't know if it was the moment, or she had fallen for Sean again who just saved her life, but she kissed back just as needy. When in a moment like this, you kind of lost your mind.

"SPPPINNNNERR!" they heard Manny's horrific scream and split apart.

Emma shook her head, "Manny, it's Manny, we have to save Manny!" She sobbed uncontrollably and went to run upstairs. Manny was her best friend, she couldn't lose her.

Sean grabbed her hand, "No!" he shouted madly, "She has two guys Emma, plus Craig if he's still up there. We need to go, doors right there." He pointed.

Emma shook her head, "I can't leave without Manny." She knew it was stupid and she could get herself killed but what was the point of living if she didn't have Manny? After all of this happening and Liberty gone, god knows who else.

"Lets see if we can find anything in the basement, a phone, my cell is missing."

Emma grabbed hers, "I-I got mine!"

"No it's too country here Em, it won't work." He confirmed. Emma frowned, Spinner did live more out of the city. Sean grabbed her hand too tightly and they went down the stairs slowly, Sean leading the way.

Upstairs, Manny had lost both boys, and she shook violently, slowly going down the stairs. Atleast now the lights were on. She finally, and quietly, stepped down the last stair and looked around for the door bell to ring. Manny screamed and jumped. She breathed hard, looking at the door and wondering if she should do to it. Her eyes wide wide, full of complete fear and

**Don't open it!**

_I have to! It could be help!_

Her fingers shook but she grabbed the door knob and whipped the door open after she slowly unlocked it, then, Chris raced in.

"ARE YOU THE KILLER?" Manny screamed and cried.

"NO!" Chris yelled, looking at her like she was crazy but he was also confused and worried.

"OKAY!" she tried to calm down and sucked in a shakey breath and cry.

Chris grabbed her shoulders, clearly something was wrong, "Look, take my phone, go call 911, go out the door!" He said and she nodded, running out of the house.

"I hear voices." Emma whispered to Sean who did also and silently cursed while they stood in the basement. Great..who was ruining his and Ricks plans now?

"Shhh... might be the killer Emma." He told her and they sat on the bed, staring at Spinners bedroom door that they locked and put a dresser in front of.

At least no one could get in.

Emma swallowed hard and shook her head, "Why's this happening?" her voice cracked.

Sean turned and brushed his fingers on her cheek, "Life's a scary thing, baby." He said and lifted her chin.

She stared at him through her tears and looked confused. Even when they dated, he didn't call her such nicknames. He looked at her so seriously, and she got lost in his eyes. He looked at her as if she was a prized possession. He leaned in, kissing her again, and it turned passionate when she kissed back. Call it another moment of weakness, but Emma wasn't sure what love was but maybe this was what it was?

He gently pushed her down to the bed, and ran his hands up her thighs and she whimpered against the kiss, pulling away, "Sean, we can't do this right now." She put a hand on his chest and her mind was racing.

"Em, we may never have the chance again." He confirmed seriously, tilting his head over her. Emma looked away. She has never lost her virginity. Dying a virgin, now that was something to die over. Emma closed her eyes tight, she couldn't think of these things right now but he didn't give her much time as he ran his hands up her skirt.

"No, Sean, I think-" he cut her off with another kiss, and roamed his hands up her shirt next, kissing around her neck. Emma was nervous, scared, and still a little buzzed and her body almost ignored her and arched to his touch. He leaned back, and took his shirt off. The guy was built, my have they grown up..

Emma felt her nerves come back though as she then heard his zipper and pants unbuckle and she gasped, flinging her eyes open and stared up at him over her.

"I love you Em." He said and she didn't know what to say. She was so scared. She was only 15. Did she love him? Was she ready for sex and espashally at a time like this? She was so scared that she couldn't even move as he slid her skirt down. She bit her lip and finally let him take her shirt off and his eyes stared hungerily down at her body. She had developed so fast this year, growing in **lots of places.**

In a moment like this, Emma couldn't help but take what she could get. And she use to crave to hear those words from him even if she didn't know what it meant but every girl loved to hear those three words.

They kissed again and Emma felt his hardness push into her, she clenched her eyes shut and he panted over her until guiding and soon, she guided with him, whimpering and moaning.

"I'll protect you." he whispered again in her ear.

Meanwhile upstairs. Chris slowly stepped over Craig who was on the top floor still and blinked, "what the hell happened here?" he asked himself and went down the stairs.

Downstairs, Emma was putting her shirt back on as Sean buckled his pants. He watched her sitting on the bed, looking down at the ground like a broken girl who lost her favorite toy (Her virginity)

"You alright?" Sean asked her, eyes hardening on her.

Emma snapped her eyes at him, "I just want to get out of here." She whispered honestly. And now, between her legs _really hurt. _

Sean nodded and went to the dresser until looking at her, "We're going to run, I want you to run in the kitchen and grab a knife." She nodded and stood, helping him move the dresser.

When they opened the door Emma screamed and cried, turning into Sean as he hugged her and shielded her from what was out the door and she sobbed into his chest. It was like the killer left a present outside the door, Ellie laid face down infront of the door with a knife in her back.

Emma wanted to puke. Not for only that but because she had also slept with this girls boyfriend which she was sure now she shouldn't of done. She felt...different now. And Sean should of been protecting **her, **not Emma. She felt sick to her stomach now and couldn't stop crying, feeling at fault.

"Come on, don't look at it." He pulled Emma up the stairs.

Emma ran up first, Sean behind her, then screamed when someone grabbed her near the front door she went to run out of. Chris.

"OH MY GOD! CHRIS!" Emma said and hugged him tight, noticing the door opened behind him. Was it over?!

"i-ii just saw Manny, she ran to call the police." Chris told them, stuttering and looked at them, "Theres People, their, their dead upstairs!" Chris said quickly, panicking, grabbing Emma's shoulders again.

Emma opened her mouth until Chris gasped loudly, his eyes just shutting down, no more life in them. Emma's mouth fell, looking down when Chris did too at his stomach. Something felt like it had plunged into it. On the side, a knife stuck into his ribs and he slowly fell as Emma gasped in sharply, her mouth hanging open in horror as she stared down.

Sean had stabbed his knife in the side of Chris' stomach. Killing him.

Emma cried hard, trying to catch him but he fell to the ground. Her hands started to shake and there was Chris' blood all over her hands and on her shirt, and as she looked back up over to Sean, she tried to back up near the door.

Sean was looking down at Emma's ex as he simple said, "He REALLY annoyed me." He looked back at Emma.

Emma slowly shook her head at Sean. No. **No,** it can't be him. Tears started to fall again and he raised his knife up at her.

"Nu uh!" he said and she stopped when she heard the door shut and turned, ghost face held a knocked out Manny in his arms, her body limp in his arms.

"MANNY!" Emma cried and ran forward as Sean grabbed her from behind and pulled her back into his arms, smirking at ghost face. Emma felt Sean's knife glide onto her throat as warning to stop struggling and she gasped in shakey breaths, trying not to choke on her tears and stopped struggling.

It was Sean.

"Let's go have a talk." Sean whispered in Emma's ear, before kissing her neck and she shut her eyes tight. This couldn't be real.

"nooo." She whined hard but cried out when he pressed the knife tighter to her throat. Ghostface tossed unconscious Manny to the ground, whose cell phone hit the floor too. She didn't make it in time to call 911. They were now in the kitchen and Emma tried to avoid looking at Libertys body.

"Aren't you dying to know whose been helpin' me out, Em? Who the kind bachelor behind number 2 is?" Sean taunts in her ear, both glancing at ghost face pacing back and forth infront of them.

Emma shook but lifted her eyes to ghostface who slowly slipped off his mask, Rick. "NOOooo." Emma shut her eyes tight, looking away and fell in Sean's arms who held her up tightly with his strong arms.

Rick smiled and sighed, "You know though, I'm quite upset Jay and Alex left a little early." He said.

Sean looked at Rick behind Emma, "we'll get them after this." He assured.

Emma couldn't believe this. Sean was doing this? Sean wanted to hurt his OWN friends? How could he? And just after she and he-he..

"Babyyy." Sean tormented Emma, tapping his knife on her cheek as he held her from behind, "don't you want to know **WHY**!" he screamed the last part and she jumped.

Rick paced back and forth across the kitchen, telling the story, "It all starts when you fellow Degrassi BITCHES." He yelled, eyeing Emma, "Think you can just bully anyone."

"Rick I-"

"SHUT UP!" he screamed at Emma and she whimpered when Sean held the knife again to her throat.

Sean then laughed a bit smugly, letting Emma go but pointing the knife at her, knowing she wouldn't flee or else.. He stood infront of her and she glared into his eyes. He's never looked so evil to her.. how could he do this? They grew up together..dated another.. she had just GAVE herself to him.

...why had she been so stupid?

"Em, I heard you went around kissing other guys." Sean confirmed, pointing the knife toward Rick and back at her, "You drive the guys NUTS don't ya?" he taunts with a Cheshire grin, dimples shining, "You drive them so nuts.. they wanna kill you."

Behind Sean, Rick stood with a frozen look on Emma..if looks could kill. He REALLY wanted Emma dead.

"You won't get away with this." Emma said.

"Oh really baby?" Sean said and grabbed the back of her hair, "REALLY!" he shouts.

"We gottttaaa plan." Rick practically sung.

Sean nodded at Emma, "Watch a few movies and take a few notes." He said

Rick chuckled and insisted, "It was funnnn!" he then pointed his knife toward Emma, til Sean gave him a warning look.

"**I** kill** her**, Rick." Sean confirmed, Emma shook with tears as she heard that. He had said he loved her, and he'd protect her... she knew it couldn't be true. Oh god.. she started to cry harder and ran her shakey hands through her hair.

Rick nodded but looked at Emma, "You see...as long we have wounds and a good story, they'll let us go." He said with a shrug, "Got Spinner tied upstairs, gonna blame it on him."

"Guy has a party to kill off everybody, _just went mad_. The cops will be so horrified with the story, they're gonna believe it." Sean said.

"You guys are _sick_!" Emma sobbed, glaring hatefully at them and backing against the counter where the sink was.

Rick then blinked, and paused.. "Hey.." Rick said looking to Sean, "I didn't get Jt, did you?"

"No." Snapped Sean and clenched his teeth. He looked around and tightened his grip on his knife before snapping at Rick, "WHERE . IS. HE then?"

Emma saw movement on the other side of the kitchen, leading to the tv room, JT had picked up the fireplace poker and gave her a reassuring nod as he walked by and hid again.

Emma looked slowly back to Rick and Sean, trying not to look like she saw him. "Go find him." Sean growled at Rick.

Rick whined, "You said we could kill her now."

"GO!" yelled Sean, grabbing Emma again and put the knife against her chest. Rick glared but slowly walked out of the kitchen, to be then hit in the back of the head as he passed the doorframe with the poking stick. He fell to the ground onto his back.

JT hung over Rick and lifted the stick over him, "GO TO HELL RICKY!" he yelled before stabbing it into his stomach. Rick choked up blood and tried to take it out of his stomach, but he got weaker and weaker as he bled to death.

Even Sean was a little shocked, turning around to look and now standing behind Emma who happily gasped, breathing hard as she watched Jt yank the poker out of dead Rick's stomach.

JT turned to Sean, "let her go!" he couldn't believe it. The killer was Sean! AND RICK? "Or I'll kill you too." He said a bit shakenly.

Sean grinned and laughed with a shrug, "I was going to kill him anyways."

Jt stared at him in horror. He was?

"You think I want Emma dead?" Sean asks, brushing his bloody hands through her hair, leaving trails of blood in it, "I love her." He softly says with a smirk and kissed her cheek and she shook again in his arms closing her eyes tight.

Jt shook his head, "Your not going anywhere Sean, might as well end this." He said.

"Jt." Sean said a bit annoyed, and sighed, "Want to know how I killed Toby?"

Jt shut his eyes, shaking his head and tears burned his eyes. Toby was dead?

Sean went on, "No let me go to the very beginning. You see you guys, Rick was going to shoot down the school after that prank. Me? Well, I saw that gun sticking out of his bag cause he didn't hide it so well." He snickered, "He's kind of a moron."

Jt looked at Emma who was as confused as he was. He stepped a bit closer. Sean let go of Emma, dropped the knife to the floor, and reached behind his back into the back of his jeans and said, "Infact you guys, it's actually **this** gun." He pulled it out, aimed at Jt's head, and shot.

"NO!" Emma screamed in agony and horror, and bent over the counter with her eyes shut and her mouth hung open. She slid down the counter numbly and she fell to the ground and put her head into her hands, sobbing.

Jt was dead.


	3. She's moved on Asshole!

Sean itched his head with his gun while looking at Jts dead body with a bullet in his forehead on the floor. Sean chuckled a bit in disbelief, he couldn't believe he did it. And Rick, that stupid idiot couldn't even see that Sean was just using him to do his dirty work.

He turned to Emma and gave a sad gester, "Em, I swear JT wasn't on my list but he was so damn annoying, trying to play hero." He bent in front of her as she sat still on the floor, breathing unsteadily.

"Just kill me." Emma begged.

"Kill you? Did you not hear me? I don't want to kill you." he pointed around him, "All these people were the cause of us not together, your dumb friends telling you I wasn't good enough. Jimmy, remember when he made me push you? I was going to get your dad but Rick would only agree on Raditch, which was good enough I guess. He was the one who blamed me for Jay's break in on a vending machine remember? Then that made me meet Jay and Jay TOOK you from me, made me break up with you when I didn't even want to!" he yelled madly.

Emma looked at him like he was insane. How could Jimmy MAKE Sean push her with his own arms? And Jay didn't make Sean do **anything**, Sean decided that on his own.

"you fucking psycho." She breathed under her breath and he frowned, he didn't like that being called that, not from his girl. He scowled, and tried to calm down but his breath was unsteady and he swung his hand back and back handed her.

Emma's mouth dropped in pain and held the side of her cheek, he then grabbed her chin roughly and kissed her.

Sean then slid his hands up her thighs to her butt and lifted her up. He picked her up and then slowly slid her down so she could stand again right infront of him. She pulled away from the kiss in disgust but he still held her chin and he then tilted his head, seeing something on her hand when she tried to shove him away.

"what's this?" he asked, grabbing her hand so hard she cried out in pain.

Emma's eye's then widened. Jay's number!

"Why...why do you have a number on your hand?" Sean asked and shook his head quickly, his thick shaped eyebrows furrowing together in confusion, "Better not be a guys Em, me and you? We're forever." He confirmed then eyed it again, "It looks..so..familiar."

He whipped out his phone and looked through his contacts. Emma's eyes widened again, he lied to her! The phones did work! Emma shut her eyes, she could of called the police when she had the chance! God she was SO STUPID! She felt like a whole other girl now and the girl she use to be who walked into this party was naive and stupid.

Finally Sean looked up, like he had found the number, and he did not look happy. Emma glanced down to her feet and swallowed hard, Sean's knife laid beside her boot. She looked back up, and he was practically shaking in anger.

"Why is **JAY'S** number, in your pocket?" he bittered, eyes darkening.

Emma licked her lips nervously. Oh god.. she noticed the number up on Sean's phone, if only it could just press send, and if only she could get that knife.

"Seannn..." Emma drifts with a whisper and sniffed, slowly putting her shakey hands on his face.

He closed his eyes to her touch. She glanced down at the knife one more time and back up at him, "Jay means nothing, your...y-your being silly." She insists with an innocent shrug as he let a breath out, she dropped one hand as her other hand traced her fingers down his jawline, he loved when she did that.

But as she did, she leaned down and grabbed the knife with her other hand. As quick as she could, she dug it into his lower stomach as hard as she could. He bent over in pain and cried out, dropping his phone, Emma picked it up and ran with the knife that she yanked back out as he fell to the ground.

She ran for Manny by the front door to find Manny was gone. And so was the phone. Oh god, please be getting the cops, please! Emma yelped JUST dodging a bullet that hit the wall.

Sean crawled up with his gun and went to aim at her again, walking quickly to her while holding his wound. Emma ran up the stairs. When Emma went to hide in the bathroom, she fell back in horror, all the dead bodies in the tub. Marco, Toby, Jimmy, Hazel-

"Emmmmmaaaaaaa. You can run, you can hide, but I'll never leave you behind!" Sean's voice taunted her in a sing song taunting way.

Emma found Spinner's parents room and found the closet, stupid, but, he had a fucking gun! She shut it and thankfully it had a lock. Sean walked around and looked for her, as he opened the bathrooms closet. He pulled out an axe that he put in there which he had found from the garage before the party. He couldn't SHOOT the closet she was in, he might shoot her. And that would just ruin his plan on being together. He left his gun on the bathroom sink.

Emma quickly pressed call on Sean's phone, and it sent out to the number on it, Jay.

Jay woke up from a sound of ringing. Alex laid passed out beside him, snoring. It was 3 30am! Who was calling? He laid in his bed with only his jeans on, and no they didn't have sex, actually, she was yelling at him all night and he actually fell asleep during it. She must of just stayed? Which was weird.

He flipped his cellphone up, "Yeah?" he groaned into it, rubbing his tired eyes.

Back with Emma, her eyes widened and she's never felt so happy, she heard a voice! It WAS JAY! She was about to scream his name when the closet started chopping open with an axe. Emma started to scream and the phone dropped. The closest was beginning to chop into bits.

Jay's eyes widen, sitting up in his bed now. What the hell was that?

"SEAN STOP PLEASE! STOP!" Emma kept screaming, curling up in the corner.

Jay recognized the voice and shot out of bed, "EMMA! EMMA!?" he yelled into the phone and grabbed a shirt. What was happening! She was screaming bloody murder! What the fuck did Sean have to do with it?!

Alex sat up confused and jumpy. What the hell! What was he YELLING about?

"Get. Out. Of there then!" Sean yelled back, chopping down on the closet door each time he said a word and Emma sobbed.

"Please no, pleassee." Emma begged with tears everywhere, he dug his arm through and grabbed her arm, "I'm SORRY PleASe! HELLPP ME!" she couldn't find the phone but Sean was already pulling her out like she weighed nothing. When she was dragged out, her feet hit the phone, breaking it in half.

"EMMA!" Jay shouted into the phone, now fully clothed, no answer and he grabbed his car keys.

Alex got up, "What?" she yelled, annoyed.

He just raced passed her, shoving by her more than roughly, and went out of the door..

Meanwhile, Emma kicked at Sean as much as she could, he tried to pin her down. When she was dragged out of the closet, a broken part of the closet sliced her right upper arm a bit and she was bleeding.

"YOU ARE RUINING MY WHOLE PLAN!" Sean screamed at her from on top and finally pinned her down, "I'm starting to think, YOU DON'T WANT TO BE TOGETHER?!"

"She's moved on **ASSHOLE**!" a voice yelled bitterly.

Sean's head whipped toward the bedroom door, where Manny stood now fully awake and holding the gun he placed down in the bathroom. She was aiming it up and right at him.

..that..Fucking..bitch.

His mouth fell and Manny pulled the trigger. Emma yelped but it went into Sean's chest, who fell back onto the ground instantly.

Manny caught her breath, oh my god, she couldn't believe she just did that! Meanwhile, Emma had a little panic attack on the floor and slowly crawled up. Manny ran to Emma and hugged her quick and tight "Oh my god Em!"

"Manny I thought you left!" she cried to her best friend, holding her tighter back and thanking the heavens they were alive.

Manny pulled away looking at Emma like she had three heads, "I would never leave you!" she exclaimed.

Emma happily sighed, yeah, she was dumb too and stayed for Manny as well.

Manny ran a hand through her long brown hair and slowly passed the gun to Emma, "Don't wanna hold this." She lifted her hands, afraid of it.

Emma took it and they both stared down at Sean's body. His knife wound was leaking, and so was his chest. Suddenly a bang was heard being them, and they screamed, hugging another. Spinner hopped over, still a bit tied up and leaned on the door frame, mouth taped shut.

"Spin." Breathed Manny, closing her eyes thankfully and went over, taking the duck tape off his mouth and then rope.

Emma was busy staring at Sean's body sadly. All this? For her? Emma closed her eyes and shook her head slowly and whimpered a bit, a pain in her side, probably from the falling and struggling. She put up a hell of a fight.

"Careful." Spinner said, no duck tape or rope on him now as he slowly came up behind Emma with Manny, "The killer always comes up for one more scare." He noted, and they looked down at Sean.

Sean's eyes suddenly popped open and he lifted his head, "RAH-!" Emma lifted the gun and shot him in the middle of the head...just like he did to JT.

"Not this time, Sean." Emma sneered, and dropped the gun. She exhaustingly turned to her friends and muttered, "he's had too many chances."

Manny and Spinner blinked, watching her start to leave and they followed in her foot steps.

Finally. It was over.

The sun was slowly coming up, and cop sirens were heard, a bunch of cops rushing into the driveway and towards the door that opened slowly. The cops stopped, and stared. Some news reporters started shooting as the remaining victims stepped out of the house.

Spinner squinted his eyes, putting his hand up to try to block the sun from his eyes. He had a big bruise on his forehead, dry blood from his nose, probably got knocked out from before they tied him up.

Manny stood beside, just a black eye from where Rick knocked her out too.

Then Emma walked beside them, arm still cut deeply, a bruise on her cheek from where Sean hit her, a pain in her side that made her limp a bit and a small cut on her throat from the knife Sean held up to her. She had blood all over her shirt, and in her hair.

Jesus. For not 'wanting' to kill her, she got quite the beating.

An orange civic sped up into the driveway, definitely not following the roads speed limit since the matter of time he got there was just minutes. Jay got out and he shut the door and walked straight to them, seeing the three step out and his mouth fell, jesus Christ!

A reporter stood in front of a camera. As cops ran up to the teenagers, they had nothing to say, just kept numbly walking. The camera man started shooting as the reported talked into the microphone, "Tonight, a party went out with a terrifying bang. Behind me is the house where more than 5 teens were murdered tonight, and three injured, this has got to be the most brutal killings we've seen here in Toronto. There's three survivors so far, and we have not yet found out who the murderers are..." she kept reporting as Spinner Manny and Emma walked down the driveway.

Jay jogged up to them, he knew Spinner was a close friend, but his eyes focused only on Emma, he went to put his hands on her, but she didn't look like she wanted to be touched, or could be by all the wounds. His hands almost shook and he looked worried sick about her. Emma's eyes slowly looked up into his as cops were running in and out of the house, some started carrying out bodies.

Fuck it. Jay cupped her face and examined her, making sure everything else was okay. His mouth hung a bit in shock, she looked really banged up, but her eyes still had the power to sparkle through the sun as her eyes stared up back into his.

"Thankyou..." she tiredly said, nodding slowly, and put a hand on her arm, trying to put pressure to the bleeding wound. He picked up his mouth and nodded slowly, ofcourse he'd call the cops. She didn't sound at all good on the phone, thank god he felt it in his gut.

"Miss?" a paramedic ran over to Emma.

Emma looked at the paramedic.

He insisted slowly and gently, "We gotta get you to the hospital. You got tons of blood loss and cuts with bruises.."

"I'll live.." she drifts quietly, staring down at the ground, Jay still watched her and he swallowed hard, his heart tore up for her. It really did.

"Who was it?" Sean had to ask.

Spinner spoke up, seeing Emma go numb and stare off, "Sean."

Jay looked like he was just hit by a bus. Sean did this?

"Sean and Rick Murry." Manny whispered.

"WE GOT A SURVIVOR!" yelled a cop, as two others brought a stretcher out.

Jay, Emma, Manny and Spinner whipped around and ran back up halfway to the driveway as they led the stretcher to the ambulance.

"Oh my god, Craig!" Manny yelled.

"Your going to be okay buddy." Spinner said.

Craig could barely keep his eyes open but nodded, then looked at Emma, moving his hand up a bit. Emma looked at it and took it. She looked him in the eyes when he closed them tight and then looked back at her. She could tell he knew what had happened, and who did this. Her once boy friend and his once best friend. She nodded sadly at him and let the cops lift him into the van.

Emma backed up and jumped a bit when she bumped into Jay, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He quickly apologized, hands on her shoulders to calm her down. Which oddly, it did, she caught her breath and he licked his lips nervously... she looked like she needed it, to be held..

Jay did it slowly, taking a step towards Emma, staring down at her and moved his hands down her arms, careful not to touch her wound. She saw him motion it and gave out a little sad laugh, leaning her head down on his chest and closing her heavy eyes.

Just one moment of peace, that's all she needed. She'd deal with everything later. Jay tightened his arms around her firmly, yet still gently, she wrapped her arms around his waist and melted more into his embrace and he rested his chin on her head.

Cops began asking Spinner and Manny questions, about what happened here tonight.

Emma opened her eyes against Jay's chest...

Finally.

It was over.

...or was it?

**_Do you think of me?_**  
><strong><em> Do you dream of me?<em>**  
><strong><em> I always dream about you.<em>**

**_ Do you think of me?_**  
><strong><em> Do you dream of me?<em>**  
><strong><em> I always dream about you.<em>**

**_ All that lies in me,_**  
><strong><em> All that dies in me.<em>**  
><strong><em> How can I live without you?<em>**  
><strong><em> All that lies in me,<em>**  
><strong><em> All that dies in me.<em>**  
><strong><em> How can I live without you?<em>**

**_(IL NINO- Live without)_**


End file.
